


Tactile

by Nestra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you trying to kill me? Is that what you're doing? Because if you kill me, this place will fall apart, and you know it. And you'll have a really difficult time explaining to Elizabeth how I died."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment porn for Anna S.

Rodney stared so intently at the top of Sheppard's head that he started to see patterns in the swirls and whorls of hair. No matter how hard he stared, though, no matter how hard he tried to enforce his will on Sheppard through the sheer force of his mind (because maybe telepathy was possible, and if it was possible, Rodney ought to be able to do it), that head didn't move any lower.

"Oh, god," he said, and let his upper body thump backwards onto the bed. "Are you trying to kill me? Is that what you're doing? Because if you kill me, this place will fall apart, and you know it. And you'll have a really difficult time explaining to Elizabeth how I died."

"Patience, Rodney," Sheppard murmured. The whisper of breath across his cock made him tense, and tensing shifted his body just enough that his cock brushed across Sheppard's lips. He could even feel Sheppard's mouth curve into a smile as Rodney moaned. He felt like he'd been hard forever, hard and aching, and wasn't it just his luck that Sheppard had chosen today to turn into a tease.

"Okay, but what do I get if I'm patient?"

Shit, mistake, mistake, because Sheppard lifted his head and glared at him. "Whatever I decide to let you have."

"Oh," he said, shocked by how turned on that made him, by the spike of pleasure that seized his body. "I can be patient. Sure, fine, I can do that." He could do anything for the promise of that mouth on him.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes skeptically, but Rodney kept silent. After a few seconds, Sheppard smiled again and bent back down to Rodney's cock, licking his way from the root to the tip, then sucking on the head. Everything narrowed to the stroke of his tongue and the wetness of his mouth, and Rodney hated to admit it, but maybe patience did have its benefits.


End file.
